


Fading To Dust: #1

by devilswreckedchewtoy (AmberFyre)



Series: giveaway fics and drabbles and RP prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wincest - Freeform, here there be death, tumblr rp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFyre/pseuds/devilswreckedchewtoy
Summary: Written for the prompt: Send me ‘Fading to Dust’ for my muse's reaction to watching yours die right in front of them.





	Fading To Dust: #1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ichoosesam on tumblr circa 2014. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. As per usual, I own nothing but the story. Originally posted on tumblr.

"Dean?  Dean!"

No, no this couldn’t be happening.  This couldn’t be happening.  Not now, not like this.  They’d had close calls, so many fucking close calls.  Both of them had found themselves so close to the edge, only to get pulled back by some miracle ( _did he still believe in miracles now?_ ).  They’d always managed to patch each other up, managed to escape the final curtain call.

The fear of losing Dean had been bad enough before they’d discovered how much they loved each other.  Had been heavy enough before they’d moved into the realm of lovers.  An ever present fear that Sam had managed to swallow down because they’d always managed to pull something out of their asses and live to tell the tale.

But this time ( _it couldn’t be over, Dean couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t even conceive of it_ ) apparently their luck had finally run out.  And it was such a stupid,  _stupid_  way to lose the person that meant more to him than anyone ever had.  A simple misstep, a god-damned  _inch too far_  and he was left holding his brother’s body, the life gone so quickly Sam had hardly had time to register it.

The loss and sorrow and pain welled up in him and he lifted his head to scream his grief to an uncaring sky.  Dean was dead.  ( _How was he supposed to function when his heart had died along with his brother?  How was he supposed to continue alone?_ )  Another pain laden scream was pulled from his throat, burning the pathway it followed, a sound barely human, wounded beyond measure, shattered beyond repair.

Sam almost didn’t even register the tears that dripped down his face, from his chin.  All he could do was hold Dean’s body close and rock, inconsolable and feeling as though his world had fractured and fallen to pieces around him.  He didn’t know how to begin to think of a world without Dean in it.  His smile, his wit, his charm.  His attitude, his over-protectiveness, his inability to talk about what he felt.  His love, his tenderness.

All he could do was curl around Dean’s body and wail his pain, knowing that his world would never be the same again.


End file.
